


Batman's Birthday Fulfillment

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, SuperBat, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: En sus años más jóvenes, Bruce organiza una fiesta para Clark por su 26 cumpleaños. Dado que no sabe qué regalarle a Clark con todo su dinero, se ofrece para cumplir un deseo. Plot Twist: Clark es un virgen cachondo.





	Batman's Birthday Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellninja28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/gifts).
  * A translation of [Batman's Birthday Fulfillment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268680) by [bellninja28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/pseuds/bellninja28). 



Bruce sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida descafeinada. La fiesta de cumpleaños que había organizado para el vigésimo sexto año de Superman en el planeta Tierra no podría haber sido mejor. Todos los que amaban al Hombre de Acero y que eran lo suficientemente de confianza para saber que él era Clark Kent, se habían reunido en el hotel que Bruce había reservado discretamente en Malibú. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Metropolis y Gotham para darles algo de anonimato y proporcionaba más que suficientes variedades de entretenimiento para mantener a todos ocupados durante el fin de semana. Incluso Hal Jordan había encontrado algo para disfrutar en lugar de meterse en los asuntos del murciélago.

Bruce se movió en el sofá de cuero mientras observaba a Clark jugar un juego bastante intenso de Uno que apestaba a las "reglas especiales" de Diana. El murciélago hizo una mueca. Diana era notablemente adepta a la introducción de la agresión física en cualquier juego de cartas y, al final del fin de semana, habría víctimas de muebles. De repente, Clark golpeó una tarjeta antes de reírse por completo y cuando Oliver Queen le dio una patada debajo de la mesa. Bruce frunció el ceño, tratando de dar sentido a los salvajes gestos y golpes que se producían cuando las cartas al revés y literalmente se incendiaban. Esta fiesta metahumana se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en demasiado para él. Tomar el sol en la piscina mañana sería más su estilo, y podría tener un poco de sueño de todos modos. Con un sigilo acorde con el título del Caballero de Gotham, Bruce se alejó del grupo, sintiéndose mucho más viejo que sus 32 años.

Como era de esperar, fue Clark quien se dio cuenta. El Gran Boyscout Azul lanzó su última carta a la mesa y saltó tras su compañero de equipo.

"Bruce! ¡Espera!"

Vacilante, el multimillonario esperó el tiempo suficiente para que le alcanzara.

"Lo siento, Clark, sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío".

Clark se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa que había ardido en las portadas de mil revistas.

"Lo sé. Me gusta que puedas ser tú mismo a nuestro alrededor. No tienes que pretender ser él".

Ambos conocían al "Él" al que se refería Clark, el playboy solía estar presente en las fiestas que coqueteaba, se embriagaba y generalmente proporcionaban una cobertura sólida para sus "actividades alternativas".

Bruce sonrió con suavidad."Tu lo haces fácil."

Clark se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus orejas y se movió inquieto, por lo que Bruce siguió adelante.

"Tengo tu regalo en mi suite. Sube cuando estés listo". Clark se movió nerviosamente.

"Oh, gracias, B. No quiero que te mantengas despierto hasta tarde".

Cuando Bruce solo le dio una mirada clásica de Batman, dio marcha atrás.

"Quiero decir, voy a estar en poco tiempo."

Bruce solo asintió rígidamente y observó a Clark, vacilante, volverse hacia sus compañeros y al juego. Barry había usado su velocidad para intercambiar algunas cartas mientras nadie estaba mirando y, basándose en el brillo en los ojos de Diana, ella estaba preparándose para ganar esta ronda, sin embargo, alguien más ganó. El calor floreció en el corazón de Bruce cuando subía en el ascensor hasta su suite del ático. Fue bueno para Clark estar en su equipo de esta manera, sentir el aprecio y el amor. Bruce admitió a regañadientes que probablemente también era bueno por su propio bien. Dick prácticamente lo había empujado por la puerta con algunas palabras acerca de cuidar a Gotham y darle el descanso que era demasiado terco para tomar de otra manera.

Todos se estaban relajando y pasándola bien, bajo el acuerdo de que, a menos que sucediera algo grave, todos iban a tomar un tiempo de descanso muy necesario. Bruce entró silenciosamente en su suite y subconscientemente se movió para mirar por la ventana para poder ver la ciudad. Era hermoso cómo todos se habían reunido alrededor de Clark para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todos eran relativamente jóvenes, por lo que celebrar los cumpleaños todavía era algo importante para celebrar. Cada compañero de equipo había traído un regalo que era importante en su relación con el kryptoniano. Clark recibió una nueva lanza de Diana, una copia de esa estúpida película que a él y Barry les gustaba ver juntos, y un nuevo diario encuadernado en cuero de Lois, entre otros regalos perfectos y reconfortantes.

Bruce suspiró profundamente, pensando en su propio regalo para Clark, un hombre que valoraba más allá de las palabras. Clark era especial, era perfecto, era ... Ugh... Bruce gimió y se pasó una mano por la cara. Clark era demasiado jodidamente perfecto y Bruce se estaba enamorando de él, pero no de la forma en que lo habían hecho miles de personas en todo el mundo. De una manera que hizo que Bruce quisiera crear ese rubor en la cara del otro hombre una y otra vez y otra vez...

El golpe en el pesado roble sacó a Bruce de sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta descubrió un boy scout sonriente. Bruce dio un paso atrás y le indicó que entrara.

"Pensé que ese juego habría durado más".

Clark sopló aire por la nariz. "Los juegos de Diana no duran mucho".

Bruce resopló mientras se movía hacia el bar completamente abastecido. "¿Bebida?"

El kryptoniano parecía avergonzado ahora. "No, gracias. De todas formas, realmente no tienen un efecto en mí".

Bruce se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un poco de whisky antes de hacer un gesto hacia el sofá. Los dos hombres se sentaron cómodamente, se giraron el uno hacia el otro.

Bruce respiró hondo. "Te pedí que vinieras aquí para tu regalo porque..."

"Sea lo que sea", Clark hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero. "Estoy seguro de que es maravilloso Bruce".

El murciélago hizo una mueca. "Esa es la cosa". Miró hacia abajo al cojín entre ellos. "No te he conseguido nada todavía". La mirada burlona de su compañero de equipo lo hizo suspirar pesadamente. "No estaba seguro de qué conseguirte. Pareces muy feliz y sé que el dinero no puede comprar más de eso. Soy un multimillonario y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo gastar nada de esa riqueza en ti ".

Clark se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Bruce, no tenías que traerme nada".

"Pero quiero". El multimillonario tomó lo último de su bebida. "Quiero conseguirte algo que disfrutes, algo que realmente necesites o realmente desees. Así que, te lo dejo a ti ".

El reportero frunció el ceño, con una mirada que parecía más intensa sin sus gafas falsas.

"Creo que no entiendo."

"Piensa en ello como un deseo de cumpleaños. Te compraré lo que quieras. No se escatimes en gastos. ¿Viaje a las bahamas? ¿Nuevo reloj? ¿Auto nuevo?"

"Oh". La sorpresa se filtró en el rostro del otro hombre. "Eso fue inesperado."

Bruce se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que era una cosa que podía ofrecerte que nadie más podría".

Clark sonrió. "Eso es dulce de tu parte Bruce".

El murciélago tragó. "Tú.. eres importante para mí y quería que fuera bueno". Hizo contacto visual directo con Clark. "¿Crees que podrías saber lo que quieres?"

Inexplicablemente, Clark se sonrojó violentamente desde la punta de su nariz hasta la parte superior de sus orejas. Se movió incómodamente en el sofá.

"Nada me viene a la mente".

Los ojos de Bruce se estrecharon. Él era un detective ante todo, ya que ser Batman dependía de sus habilidades de observación y deducción, y la respuesta de Clark claramente indicaba una contradicción a sus palabras.

"Parece que hay algo en tu mente". En un raro gesto de afecto, Bruce se estiró y puso una mano en la rodilla de Clark. "Kal, no tengas miedo de preguntar".

El uso de su nombre kryptoniano personal haciendo latir el corazón de Clark y él agachó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de cómo pedir esto, ni de cómo hablar de ello. Me temo que va a arruinar todo".

Bruce asintió. "Está bien Clark. No te voy a juzgar ".

El kryptoniano volvió sus ojos torturados hacia él. "Ojalá fuera cierto".

Bruce movió su mano, pero solo para ponerla encima de la de su compañero de equipo de manera tranquilizadora. "Realmente no me estás dando una oportunidad aquí".

Clark suspiró y se volvió para mirar por las ventanas altas que miraban a Malibu. "No puedo creer que hoy cumplí 26 años y sigo... todavía siendo." Su garganta funcionó como si estuviera tratando de tragar las palabras. "Un virgen."

Shock desconectó el cerebro de Bruce por un momento. ¿Superman era virgen? Clark nunca había tenido un amante?

"¿Nunca te has acostado con alguien?"

El kryptoniano sacudió la cabeza en silencio y Bruce frunció el ceño.

"Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿por qué? Eres Superman. Tú eres..." Cuando Clark lo miró, Bruce descubrió que su boca se había secado. "Francamente, Kal, eres atractivo... Objetivamente", enfatizó. "Y creo que... cualquiera sería..." honrado? ¿Entendió? ¿Estaba completamente enamorado?

Clark se rió amargamente y miró su regazo. "Honestamente, estaba demasiado aterrorizado de mis poderes cuando era adolescente para llegar a la segunda base. Mis habilidades eran bastante salvajes en ese momento y las emociones o experiencias fuertes tuvieron resultados impredecibles. No podía arriesgarme, así que no lo hice".

Clark respiró hondo y se alisó una arruga en los pantalones.

"Cuando fui un adulto, sentí que no había nadie con quien realmente pudiera confiar o compartir eso. Y ahora tengo 26. "

Bruce asintió. Fue una historia completamente racional. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a Clark, pero él se había abstenido para mantener a otros a salvo. Necesitaba a alguien que creara esa misma sensación de seguridad para él también. Ser un superhéroe hizo que una vida íntima fuera difícil y Bruce entendió eso mejor que nadie. A pesar de su personalidad en los medios de comunicación, Bruce tampoco se acostó con mucha gente.

"Tu no eres viejo Clark."

El kryptoniano asintió. "Lo sé, pero... solo quiero experimentar eso".

Bruce se aclaró la garganta, pensando en cuánto le iba a costar emocionalmente este regalo de cumpleaños. Conectar a Clark con alguien que sería una pareja sexual segura cuando Bruce era el único que tenía pensamientos íntimos no había sido un lugar donde pensara que este regalo iba a ir.

"Entonces, para tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿quieres que te ordene una scort? Hay un servicio aquí en Malibu que es extremadamente discreto". Bruce respiró hondo. "Hay medidas que podemos tomar para asegurarnos de que su identidad sea segura y..."

La mirada de horror puro en la cara de Clark detuvo a Bruce en sus pistas verbales. El otro hombre negó con la cabeza casi violentamente.

"Oh, Bruce, gracias, pero no, yo... no quiero una scort. Sin embargo, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecer eso".

La expresión de Clark cambió gradualmente de estrangulada a aplastada y abatida. Bruce cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por eso no hablaba con la gente; no era bueno con este tipo de cosas. Claramente se había perdido algo importante en su conversación que lo había dejado fuera de balance, una sensación a la que Batman no estaba acostumbrado.

El tragó. "Clark, tal vez sería de ayuda si me dijeras lo que estabas pensando, ya que me estoy perdiendo cómo crees que puedo ayudarte a perder tu virginidad..."

El rubor en la cara de Clark fue que miró directamente a Bruce y puso la pieza final en su lugar para el detective. Bruce aspiró profundamente. Oh Dios mío. Ahora todo tiene sentido. La confesión, la forma incómoda en que se estaba comportando Clark. 

Los labios de Bruce se movieron en un silencioso "Oh" cuando se dio cuenta de la todo. Clark acababa de decirle que estaba esperando a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien que estuviera seguro y valorara lo que tenía para ofrecer. Alguien que realmente lo conocía y le importaba. Clark confió en Bruce, esencialmente colocando su vida y sus secretos en las manos de Bruce. El multimillonario parpadeó cuando miles de pequeñas interacciones que habían tenido en el último año y medio se filtraron a través de una nueva lente. De repente, los rubores, los pequeños toques y las conversaciones profundamente personales encajan en un todo cohesivo. Clark confiaba en él, le gustaba, quería tener intimidad con él.

Bruce mantuvo el contacto visual, totalmente impresionado.

"¿Quieres que... te dé esa experiencia por primera vez... para tu regalo de cumpleaños?"

Clark tragó saliva y asintió, pero rápidamente miró el sofá que había entre ellos.

"Pero depende de ti aunque Bruce, quiero decir, no quiero que lo hagas si te sientes obligado porque es mi cumpleaños o porque sientes que debes hacerlo, pero si estás de acuerdo con eso"

Dejó de divagar cuando Bruce se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

"Sí.Estoy dispuesto a compartir eso contigo"

Los ojos de Clark se agrandaron cuando el Murciélago se deslizó un poco más cerca, moviéndose en su espacio. Bruce tomó la cara de Clark en la palma de su mano.

"Estoy bien con eso, Clark". Él vaciló, "Tal vez más que bien. Sería un privilegio para mí ser el que se introducirá en el placer ".

La piel bajo su palma se calentó inmediatamente.

"Eso sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños, Bruce".

"¿Y estás bien con el hecho de que soy un hombre?"

La boca de Clark brillaba en los bordes. "Kryptonianos son naturalmente bisexuales y las mujeres sin duda son grandiosas y todo, pero los hombres," Él movió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Bruce, "siempre me he sido más atraído por los hombres."

Bueno, eso era nueva información. Bruce encontró una lujuria en la mirada de Clark que lo sorprendió y lo excitó por turnos. Siendo un hombre de acción, se acercó aún más al compañero de equipo que pronto se convertiría en su amante y unió sus labios. Los de Clark eran más cálidos que los de un humano promedio y cuando se separaron ligeramente, Bruce usó su lengua para persuadirlos a que se abrieran más. Clark inhaló sorprendido, pero se movía lánguidamente con Bruce. Estaba claro que era un novato en este deporte pero que era apasionado y entusiasta en su beso. Bruce se movió mientras se endurecía en sus pantalones. Él quería esto. No era solo un regalo de cumpleaños, era una oportunidad de estar con Clark de una manera que había pensado inconscientemente durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando Clark se retiró para dejar que su compañero humano respirara, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y tenía una carpa visible en sus propios pantalones.

"Wow, eres bueno en eso".

Bruce sonrió suavemente y dejó que su mano se posara en el muslo de Clark. "Tu tampoco lo haces mal. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Clark se encogió de hombros. "Un par de veces, pero eres el mejor por mucho".

Bruce movió su mano confiadamente más arriba del muslo de Clark, ganándole una respiración entrecortada. Deslizó sus dedos errantes sobre el evidente bulto en los pantalones de Clark y fue recompensado con un empuje apenas negado.

"¡Ah!" Clark se retorció en el sofá.

Las cejas del multimillonario se alzaron. "Debes ser sensible". Él frotó la erección de Clark un poco más firmemente y pudo sentir que el kryptoniano se ponía aún más duro.

"Sí, m-muy".

"Clark, hay mucho más. No tienes idea de lo que tu cuerpo es capaz de hacer ".

Clark se lamió los labios y solo asintió, así que Bruce agarró la mano de Clark y lo llevó a la habitación. A pesar de su prisa, cuando el reportero intentó quitarse la camisa, Bruce se hizo cargo de esa tarea de inmediato.

Clark observó cómo la prenda aterrizó en un rincón de la habitación. "Puedo hacer eso Bruce".

"Oh, sé que puedes", Bruce se despidió. "Pero quiero que experimentes lo que es ser desvestido por tu amante".

Se aseguró de mantener sus manos lentas, tocando la piel de Clark como se reveló. La expresión de Clark ardía más que ese sol que tanto amaba.

"¿Puedo desvestirte también?"

"Siempre", murmuró Bruce, acercándose a su compañero mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de Clark.

 "Quiero que te sientas libre de tocar. Pide lo que quieras. Lo que necesitas."

Presionó sus labios a un lado del cuello de Clark mientras sentía las manos despojarlo de su propia ropa. No les tomó mucho tiempo desvestirse y pronto se encontraron frente a frente, desnudos. Bruce apoyó la mano en la cadera de Clark y la deslizó sobre el pene de Clark, sintiendo el peso y la rigidez cuando su amante embistió la palma de su mano.

"El hombre de acero de hecho".

"Oh, Dios, Bruce", se quejó Clark mientras apretaba cerca. "Siento que me estoy quemando".

Bruce se tensó cuando las manos de Clark encontraron su propia erección.  "¿Qué quieres Kal?"

"Quiero... necesito más de ti".

La otra mano de Bruce tomó trasero de Clark.

"Tendrás que ser más específico".

El kryptoniano se echó hacia atrás y gimió. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo."

El calor atravesó el cuerpo de Bruce. No lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor en el manejo de su desesperación que su contraparte virgen, por lo que se lanzó a la acción.

"¿Quieres arriba o abajo? Esta es tu primera vez, así que quiero que hagas lo que te haga sentir cómodo".

Clark dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bruce cuando se abrazaron, lo que le permitió a Bruce sentir la rigidez de la vacilación en el cuerpo de su compañero. Sensualmente, movió su boca hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Clark y chupó suavemente.

Clark estaba temblando ahora. "Ya sabes, quiero decir, uh..."

Bruce entregó el lóbulo de la oreja. "Eres un escritor Clark". Bajó la voz por lo que era bajo y sugerente. "Usa tus palabras. "

Clark respiró hondo para fortalecerse, y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para susurrar al oído de Bruce.

"Cuando pienso en tener sexo contigo, imagino que me abres, me llenas y me dominas. Quiero sentir tu miembro deslizándose por dentro, quiero saber como quieres llevarme".

Bruce exhaló lentamente como si pudiera apagar la lujuria que lo llenaba. Sí, eso es lo que él deseaba también. En una demostración de fuerza que sorprendió a su metahumano, Bruce empujó a Clark sobre la cama. El kryptoniano rebotó levemente, el impacto de ser maltratado estaba claramente escrito en su rostro. Miró a la erección de Bruce, que ahora estaba al nivel de los ojos, y tragó saliva.

"Querías ser dominado", le recordó Bruce. "Pero eso no significa dolor". Se movió sobre el cuerpo de su amante como una pantera hasta que se acercó a la cintura de Clark. "Quiero enseñarte todo el placer que tu cuerpo puede tener".

Clark temblaba. "Por favor Bruce".

En esas palabras, el Murciélago dejó caer la cabeza y deslizó sus labios sobre la punta del miembro de Clark. Al instante, el kryptoniano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó sin aliento. 

Bruce sonrió alrededor de la carne, sabiendo que el apretado calor era casi demasiado en poco tiempo. Boy Scout Clark Kent nunca había tenido un blowjob, especialmente no por otro hombre, y Bruce Wayne no tenía una reputación como un playboy para nada. Pero esas experiencias habían sido juegos vacíos de la sociedad. Este momento fue personal para Bruce; era una elección que había tomado por su propio placer y la satisfacción de un ser querido. 

Clark era una belleza rara, se sonrojó y gimió debajo de él, empujando sus caderas de manera inconsciente como si no pudiera obtener suficiente.

Así que Bruce le dio más. Relajó su garganta y llevó a Clark más adentro al mismo tiempo que extendió la mano para rodar los testículos de Clark en una mano. Su amante estaba jadeando ahora, luchando contra las sensaciones placenteras y la fuerza abrumadora que tenía en su propio cuerpo.

"Bruce, oh Dios mío, tu-ah!"

El Caballero Oscuro gimió, agregando una ligera vibración mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la dura longitud de Clark.

"No, Bruce, yo me... voy a venir si sigues así".

Bruce saltó con un golpe húmedo mientras se lamía los labios.

"¿Asi de bueno?"

Las mejillas de Clark estaban rojas. "Sabes que no tengo resistencia".

Su amante le acariciaba suavemente el muslo. "Aunque tienes un buen pene".

El miembro de Clark se movió entre ellos.

"Nadie me ha dicho eso antes".

Bruce tomó otra lamida lenta que hizo temblar a Clark.

"¿Cuántas personas han tenido el privilegio de verte desnudo?"

Clark giró la cabeza hacia un lado, volviéndose aún más rojo, si eso era posible.

"Solo tu."

"Mmmm" Bruce retumbó de alegría. "Entonces llego a ser el primero en decirlo, especialmente porque sé que tienes un fetiche de alabanza: tienes un hermoso miembro".

Clark parecía querer cubrirse y alegrarse por turnos. Bruce pasó un dedo por un testículo.

"Tienes un saco lleno que parece maduro para ordeñar". Se lamió el dedo antes de permitir que se deslizara sobre el perineo de su amante y bajara hasta el pequeño capullo de rosa que se contraía bajo la yema de su dedo. Hizo contacto visual deliberado con Clark.

 "Y tienes un agujero impresionante".

Clark se mordió el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgar el labio y observó con los ojos muy abiertos como Bruce aplanó su lengua y la barrió a través de la entrada. Bruce escuchó a Clark contener el aliento mientras repetía el movimiento, observando cómo el Clark le guiñaba un ojo bajo la atención. Con destreza, sacó la botella de lubricante de debajo de las mantas y echó un chorrito en los dedos. Clark respiró hondo cuando Bruce deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

"¿Estás bien?"

Clark se movió un poco. "Es extraño, pero no está mal. Se siente un poco agradable ".

Bruce se rio entre dientes. "Se pone mejor, lo prometo".

Movió su dedo lentamente, frotando cuidadosamente el borde de Clark y masajeándole el perineo al mismo tiempo. El rubor había bajado por el cuerpo de Clark y ahora estaba extendido por su pecho. Bruce agregó un segundo dedo y los dobló lánguidamente, tomándose su tiempo.

"No puedes hacerme daño, lo sabes".

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir", Clark se lamió los labios, "puedes ir más rápido si quieres. Realmente no puedes lastimarme ".

"No", reflexionó Bruce, "pero quiero que tengas todas las sensaciones. Sé que sientes placer como el resto de nosotros. Lo que necesito saber es si su anatomía es comparable... "

Bruce deslizó sus dedos un poco más adentro, frotando suavemente círculos hasta que pasó sobre la próstata de Clark. El otro hombre prácticamente parecía levitar mientras su órgano se sacudía.

"Oh Rao Bruce!"

Las piernas del kryptoniano se abrieron y su miembro palpitó antes de llegar a la imagen más obscena de libertinaje que Bruce había visto nunca.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

El playboy sonrió. "Eso, es lo que asumiría, el equivalente kryptoniano de una próstata masculina humana".  
Clark estaba jadeando abiertamente mientras Bruce continuaba frotando el pequeño órgano en círculos suaves.  
"¡Mierda! ¿Siempre se siente tan bien?  
"Se puede, si se hace bien".  
Bruce dejó que un tercer dedo se deslizara hacia su amante mientras variaba su contacto con el lugar de placer de Clark. El metahumano comenzó a torcer sus caderas, buscando el toque de Bruce en el lugar correcto.  
"Oh, por favor Bruce, toca ese lugar de nuevo".  
"¿Así?"  
Bruce presionó más directamente en la glándula, lo que causó que la espalda de Clark se levantara de la cama mientras jadeaba y se retorcía. Bruce se mordió el labio, ignorando la dolorosa forma en que su propio miembro se flexionaba con excitación. Los ojos de Clark se llenaron de placer cuando se hundió de nuevo en la ropa de cama.

"Necesito más. Bruce, tengo que tenerte dentro de mí, ahora mismo."

El ruido que emanaba del Caballero Oscuro no tenía nada de animal. Retiró cuidadosamente sus dedos antes de deslizar su miembro.

"Es posible que desees moverte boca abajo".

Su compañero frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Es más fácil para los pasivos en su primera vez".

Clark negó con la cabeza. "No puedes lastimarme, ¿recuerdas? Además —suspiró—, quiero ver tu cara.

Bruce asintió, habiendo tenido el mismo deseo. Metió una almohada debajo de las caderas de su amante y se alineó. En el precipicio de su deseo, se detuvo.

"¿Estás seguro Clark?"

El otro hombre gimió. "Oh Rao, no creo que haya estado nunca más seguro de algo en mi vida".

Los ojos del murciélago ardían de pasión. "Te quiero Kal".

Una barbilla levantada. "Entonces tómame".

Tan lentamente como su autocontrol lo permitía, Bruce se deslizó dentro de su amante hasta que fue enfundado hasta la empuñadura. A pesar de que físicamente no podía hacerle daño, Clark todavía era virgen sin experiencia en las sensaciones y matices de tener relaciones sexuales. Bruce quería que todo fuera perfecto para la primera vez de Clark. Dios sabía que se lo merecía.

Clark exhaló pesadamente cuando los testículos de Bruce se posaron en su trasero.

"Joder B, eres enorme".

"¿Estas bien?"

Clark gimió lujuriosamente e inclinó sus caderas. "Estoy tan lleno"

Bruce besó el cuello de su amante, dándole un segundo para ajustarse.

"Me voy a mover ahora".

"¡Por favor!" Se quejó Clark.

Bruce tiró suavemente de sus caderas hacia atrás y empujó a Clark de nuevo. Poco a poco construyó un ritmo placentero para su amante. Cada vez que golpea la próstata de Clark, el otro hombre prácticamente se deshace en las costuras.

"¡Sí! Bruce! ¡Más fuerte!"

Sí, Clark fue definitivamente un pasivo.

Bruce agarró las caderas de Clark con una fuerza que podría haber roto la pelvis de otro hombre y haber golpeado brutalmente a su amante.

"Jesús Clark, te sientes tan bien. Tan duro para mí." 

Cuando Clark prácticamente ronroneó y se apretó alrededor de él aún más ante eso, la boca sucia de Bruce saltó a borde. "Deberías verte a ti mismo Clark, todo abierto y mojado para mí. Tu agujero se extiende alrededor de mi pene, tomándome perfectamente. Me alegro de ser el único que puede verte así, tan desesperado por mí ".

Las mejillas de Clark se enrojecieron de vergüenza, pero su miembro rígido lo dijo todo. Huh Eso fue interesante. Tal vez Clark también tiene un fetiche de humillación? Bruce desaceleró el ritmo, observando a Clark torcerse y abrumarse, tratando de recuperar esa gloriosa fricción.

"Bruce, por favor, no pares, ya casi llego!"

El caballero oscuro se retiró.

"Date la vuelta para mí".

Clark se apresuró a obedecer, su sexo rígido se movía entre sus piernas mientras se daba la vuelta.

"De rodillas."

La vacilación solo se demoró un breve segundo antes de que Clark se arrodillara, presentando su trasero a su amante para que lo tomara. Bruce pasó las manos por las musculosas mejillas de Clark con avidez. Empujó las rodillas de Clark apartándolas lascivamente para que sus genitales quedaran expuestos entre sus piernas. Bruce pasó su mano sobre ellos antes de rodear sus dedos alrededor del agujero fruncido y aflojado de Clark.

"Eres tan obsceno Clark. Tu codicioso agujero tomará fácilmente tres dedos". Empujó tres dedos en su amante para acentuar su punto. "¿Quién sabía que eras tan caprichoso?"

Clark presionó su cara contra las sábanas con una deliciosa vergüenza cuando su virilidad se sacudió y derramó más líquido preseminal. Estaba obviamente cerca de su orgasmo.

"Sólo para ti Bruce".

Al recordar que el lubricante era seguro para el consumo humano, Bruce lamió la entrada de Clark y metía la lengua en la tierna abertura. Clark tembló debajo de él, lo que hizo que Bruce se preguntara qué tan lejos podría empujar al otro hombre la primera vez. Lánguidamente bombeó el eje de Clark mientras continuaba murmurando palabras sucias entre los golpes con la lengua.

"Me encanta lo suave y delicioso que eres. Cómo te abriste como una delicada flor. Me encanta probarte".

Eso fue todo para Clark.

"Oh Rao Bruce, POR FAVOR!", Se lamentó. "¡Estoy tan duro! ¡Me quiero venir tan malamente! ¡Por favor!"

Bruce sonrió, escuchando exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Clark definitivamente tenía fetiches de humillación. Bruce golpeó su miembro de nuevo en su lugar, extrayendo un gemido de Clark que se preparó firmemente contra el ritmo brutal. El Caballero Oscuro respiró hondo, tratando de mantener su propia excitación. Clark se sintió demasiado bien. Apuntó de nuevo a la glándula de Clark, asegurándose de inclinar sus caderas para golpearla con cada empuje. Su amante había arrancado las sábanas ahora, tratando de controlar su fuerza en el ataque de un placer abrumador. Lágrimas calientes de éxtasis corrían por su rostro.

"¿Quién sabía que el hombre más poderoso en el mundo tendría el pequeño agujero más bonito, todo por mí."

"Todo para ti Bruce".

"¿Vas a correrte por mí Clark?"

"¡Sí!", Se lamentó Clark.

Bruce se acercó al cuello de su amante y le susurró al oído: "Correte para mí, Kal".

Eso fue todo. El semen salió disparado como un cohete al segundo después de que su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo imposible. Se apretó alrededor de Bruce como un drogadicto, provocando que el orgasmo del vigilante se estrellara contra él con una fuerza que le quitaba el aliento. Él mordió el hombro de Clark mientras sus caderas tenían espasmos a través de los restos de su placer. Cuando las réplicas se habían calmado, Bruce miró las sábanas debajo de ellas. Estaban completamente empapados en semen.

"Dios, Clark, ¿siempre te vienes tanto?"

Su amante suspiró cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

"Más o menos. Los kryptonianos tienen una mayor cantidad de eyaculación ".

Bruce enganchó una ceja. "Tomaré debida nota de esto."

Con una exhalación contenta, Clark se dejó caer sobre una parte de la cama que no estaba cubierta por los fluidos de hacer el amor.

"Eso fue increíble. No creo que haya experimentado algo tan intenso. Y eso es decir algo".

Bruce se acomodó junto a su amante.

"Fuiste un pasivo asombroso, pero si alguna vez quieres estar arriba, te dejaré intentarlo. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que tenías una buen pene".

"Entre otras cosas", murmuró Clark.

Bruce miró a su compañero. "Espero que no haya sido demasiado. Sé que esta fue tu primera vez".

Clark pareció sonrojarse de nuevo. "Nunca he tenido a nadie que me dijera ese tipo de cosas. Fue ... Fue muy erótico ser honesto. No sé cómo sabías que eso me excitaría ".

Bruce cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Llámalo intuición".

El kryptoniano frunció el ceño. "Tengo sueño ahora. ¿Eso es normal?"

"Bastante."

"¿Bruce?"

El otro hombre se volvió hacia él con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Si kal?"

"Gracias, lo disfruté mucho. No hubiera querido que fuera con nadie más".

Bruce, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, simplemente sonrió.

"Bruce, si estás entregando regalos de Navidad, ¿puedo hacer una solicitud para la segunda ronda?"

El murciélago puso los ojos en blanco. "Clark, con ese trasero, te dejaré crear celebraciones"


End file.
